senja hari, untuk hak yang patah
by kindovvf
Summary: "Kalian para wanita memang perkasa." atau, matahari terbenam di balik bayang-bayang Jung. Jung/Seol.


cheese in the trap (c) soonkki. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
mungkin mengandung spoiler.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Begin Again** _by_ Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **senja hari, untuk hak yang patah  
** kindovvf

* * *

Satu kali ketika Jung mengajaknya pergi ke pantai, Seol melihat matahari terbenam di balik bayang-bayang Jung.

Mereka sampai mungkin pukul lima lebih sedikit. Sedikit lagi menuju matahari tenggelam. Seol bertanya-tanya apakah Jung sengaja menyusun rencana kencan melihat _sunset_ , atau cuma kebetulan semata. Dua hal ini cukup sulit diputuskan mengingat bagamana kadang-kadang Sunbae berubah dari _mood_ romantis ke _mood_ ingin bermain-main dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Akhir-akhir ini justru semakin parah. Jung menelepon dua kali dalam rentang waktu setengah jam, kemarin malam.

Telepon pertama berlangsung sekitar tiga menit. Jung harus beringsut pergi untuk mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa di kantor. Seol mengangguk, memendam rasa kecewa karena apa-apaan bertelepon cuma tiga menit, mending tidak usah sekalian saja, lalu telepon diputus dari seberang. Mungkin hanya jeda delapan menit ketika ponsel Seol kembali berdering, menyentak Seol dari lautan tugas dan lautan tidur. Dia menyambar ponsel tanpa berpikir. Jung menelepon lagi setelah tugas-entah-apa tadi selesai. Seol bertanya mengapa bisa begitu cepat. Jung menjawab riang dia biasa bekerja tangkas.

Waktu itu Seol senang, karena tiga menit mendengarkan suara Sunbae setelah tiga pekan penuh tidak bertemu sungguh tidak cukup, jadi adalah hal bagus jika Sunbae menelepon lagi seperti ini. Tapi, Seol sekaligus kesal karena mimpi indahnya diganggu. Dia bermimpi Jung pulang cepat akhir minggu besok, dan mereka dapat jalan-jalan bersama. _Mimpiku yang indah_ , pikir Seol, dan memaki Sunbae satu kali. Sunbae masih tertawa riang menanggapi.

"Kenapa Sunbae mengajakku ke pantai," gerutu Seol, bukan sebagai pertanyaan. Dia menyeret sebelah kaki dengan gerakan lamban. Sebelah lengannya digelantungi tas selempang yang melorot dari bahu, sebelah lengannya yang lain ada di bahu Jung. Jung harus membantunya berjalan atau dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di jok mobil saja. "Bagian terbaik dari mengunjungi pantai adalah kita dapat berlari di sepanjang pesisir. _Bukan_ malah terpincang-pincang begini!"

Jung tidak berhasil menahan tawa. Seol mendengarnya dengan jelas, maka dia melirik sebal. Menyadari hal itu, Jung tersenyum santai, mendekatkan ujung hidung ke pipi Seol. Seol tidak menepisnya menjauh. Lagipula jika dia sampai melakukan itu, dia sendiri yang akan jatuh kehilangan pegangan. Bagaimana tidak? Jung menyangga hampir separuh berat badannya. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari," jelas Jung. "Mana aku tahu kakimu akan tertimpa tragedi."

Seol menyeret kaki satu langkah lagi, terantuk kerikil, dan tidak repot-repot menahan pekikan kecil. Jung mengernyit di sebelahnya. Seol dapat membaca sejumput mimik rasa bersalah pada muka Sunbae, dan itu memberinya sedikit rasa puas, hanya sedikit. Agar Sunbae mengerti betapa tersiksanya menjadi perempuan, sekali-sekali. Salah siapa main ajak ke pantai begitu saja. Kadang-kadang Seol gemas ingin memberi pelajaran.

Bagus sekali, pikir Seol. Jadi begini rasanya menyiksa pacarmu sendiri.

Dia sudah bersiap melawan dengan argumen ampuh jika Sunbae mendebat. Dia berharap Sunbae akhirnya luluh dan mengemukakan alasan mengapa tiba-tiba ingin membawa Seol ke pantai. Seol tidak habis pikir mengapa hal sesederhana itu saja harus dirahasiakan. Besok-besok kalau Sunbae bersedih karena Seol membentak-bentak tanpa alasan, dan mengira Seol sedang ngambek disebabkan entah dosa Sunbae yang mana lagi, Seol tidak akan mau memberitahu dia hanya sedang PMS. Biar Sunbae-nya tersayang kapok.

Tapi alih-alih mengalah dan berkata jujur, Jung justru memajukan kepala, mengecup pipi Seol kilat, otomatis menyetrum seluruh otot Seol yang tadinya loyo menjadi supersiaga. Dia menoleh ternganga. Sempat-sempatnya Sunbae curi kesempatan di saat begini?

Belum sempat Seol berkata apa-apa, bahkan tidak satu pun kalimat protes, Jung tersenyum lembut seolah sudah mengantisipasi ledakan tidak terima Seol, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu rasanya sesakit itu. Mau kugendong saja?"

"Hah?!" rahang Seol terjun bebas. Bukan ini yang diharapkan Seol, demi semesta! Dia hanya ingin Sunbae merasa bersalah dan memberitahunya alasan mengunjungi pantai di sore buta. Dia tidak mengharapkan melihat Sunbae yang penuh tanggung jawab dan menawarkan diri menggendong dia! Seol mendesah, menyesal telah lupa sama sekali bahwa Sunbae lebih manipulatif. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Begini sudah cukup—ADUH."

Seol sudah bersumpah tidak akan melanjutkan acara konyol kesakitan-karena-terantuk-batu, tapi satu hantaman dengan segumpal batu karang tepat di ibu jari membuat ia melanggar janji. Dia berhenti menyeret kaki untuk memulihkan diri, masih sambil berjengit nyeri, praktis memaksa Jung ikut berhenti.

"Kalian para wanita memang perkasa," komentar Jung.

"Apakah itu pujian atau ejekan," Seol menegakkan punggung. Jung masih memapah lengan kanannya dengan sabar. "Sunbae harus tahu rasanya berjalan memakai hak tinggi selama setengah hari. Kujamin Sunbae tidak akan tega mengejek lagi."

"Wah, apa aku setega itu?" Jung tersenyum simpul. Dia mengecup kening Seol, ringan dan mendadak, membuat Seol bingung harus diam atau lanjut berargumen. Dia memilih berargumen.

"Paling tidak katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya kita ke sini?"

"Soal itu, kau akan segera tahu."

Seol memandangi sepasang hak tinggi yang menggelantung di ujung jemari tangannya yang tidak dipapah Jung. Dia merasakan hasrat kuat untuk melempar sepatu itu jauh-jauh, tapi mengurungkan niat mengingat Jung sudah berbaik hati membelikan. Seol beralih memandangi kakinya yang telanjang. Pasir di bawah kaki mereka sudah mulai putih. Hanya perlu sedikit usaha lagi, dan mereka akan melihat laut.

"Sunbae," panggil Seol ketika mereka kembali berjalan.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf soal sepatumu."

"Sepatu?" Jung mengernyitkan kening. "Maksudmu, hak tinggi itu?"

Seol mengangguk. Dia mempertahankan kepala agar menunduk, demi memudahkan Jung menyangga sebelah lengannya. "Harusnya Sunbae jangan membelikanku sepatu ini."

"Kenapa? Aku senang-senang saja membelikanmu sesuatu."

"Bukan itu," sanggah Seol. "Kemungkinan besar, aku akan menyimpan hak tinggi ini di lemari saja. Mana kuat aku memakai ini terlalu sering. Sunbae tidak lihat kakiku."

Tentu saja Jung sudah melihat. Malahan, dia adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ketimpangan Seol ketika berjalan, ketika dia menunggu Seol di luar gedung, sedangkan Seol di dalam menyelesaikan ini dan itu. Saat menuruni tangga menuju pelataran luar, Jung menyadari Seol berhenti terlalu lama di tengah-tengah tangga, mencengkeram pegangan tangga sambil membungkuk mengamati kaki. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jung untuk menyadari bahwa Seol mengalami waktu yang berat mengenakan hak tinggi tersebut. Jika Jung tidak menelepon, mungkin Seol akan terus membungkuk di sana, mengira Jung belum menjemput. Sesampainya Seol di dalam mobil, Jung memaksa memeriksa kaki Seol, dan menemukan lecet-lecet merah mengerikan.

Jung mengusap-usap punggung Seol. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku beli yang lebih pas untuk kakimu."

"Aduh, Sunbae, maksudku bukan itu," Seol setengah panik. "Maksudku, tentu saja aku berterima kasih Sunbae mau berbaik hati membelikanku sepatu semahal—maksudku, sepatu yang tidak murah itu. Tapi, besok-besok Sunbae harus minta izinku dulu. Aku, kan, sebenarnya bisa pinjam Bora saja, atau siapalah. Sunbae seharusnya tidak perlu keluar uang segala."

"Sudah lama aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah."

"Itu bukan alasan!"

Jung tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih memahami mengapa Seol kelihatan begitu tidak berdaya—menerima tidak yakin, menolak sungkan—ketika Jung mengulurkan tas belanja berisi sepasang hak tinggi, dua hari lalu setelah Seol uring-uringan bercerita soal kewajiban memakai hak tinggi di acara pertemuan bisnis yang dihadiri segudang pebisnis dan asosiasi-asosiasi serupa.

Waktu itu Jung bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus datang, kalau kau sebegitunya tidak mau?"

"Ini acara penting," jawab Seol serius, mimik muka dihiasi teror. "Akan ada banyak orang penting hadir. Dan asosiasiku memintaku datang sebagai perwakilan. Kalau aku _berhasil_ dengan baik, akan bagus untuk kehidupanku ke depan. Ada banyak relasi yang bisa kubangun di sini."

"Tanpa perlu datang ke acara itu, kau sudah punya koneksi bagus ke dunia bisnis, Seol."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Orang di hadapanmu ini."

Seol mencibir Jung sebal. Jung tertawa lepas di seberang layar laptop Seol. Adalah jarang sekali bagi mereka memiliki waktu bertatap muka, setelah Jung sibuk magang dan Seol menjalani tahun terakhir perkuliahan. _Video call_ sekali-sekali ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sekadar menelepon. Seol dapat melihat ruangan kantor Jung di latar belakang; kubikel-kubikel, lampu di langit-langit, dasi dan kemeja Jung. Tidak satu pun orang berlalu-lalang. Apa Sunbae sedang sendirian di sana? Dia sempat bertanya apakah Jung menggunakan komputer kantor untuk panggilan video, Jung menggeleng dan berkata dia membawa laptop sendiri, menggunakan komputer kantor tidak memberi privasi yang baik.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu sekarang?"

"Aku membuat kakiku terkilir seminggu penuh, gara-gara salah melangkah ketika memakai hak tinggi terakhir kali," Seol menjelaskan. Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum satu kesadaran merasuki Seol, yang gegas melanjutkan secepat dan setegas kereta, "Sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar, sih! Bicara apa aku ini dari tadi? Ha ha, ha ha. Bukan apa-apa, Sunbae. Aku cuma tiba-tiba teringat hal tidak penting. Cuma memakai hak tinggi, kan? Ini gampang sekali diatasi, haha!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Seol," Jung terkekeh. "Cerita saja. Aku masih punya beberapa menit sebelum harus kembali mengencani seluruh berkas ini."

Tidak apa-apa kepalamu, pikir Seol dalam hati, balas tertawa tidak jelas. Bahkan lewat layor laptop pun, dia bisa melihat sekilas warna hitam di sekitar kantung mata Jung. Lelaki itu tengah mengambil lembur. Apakah pekerja magang memang wajar jika lembur? Seol tidak tahu. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia lupa akan batas ketika mengobrol dengan Sunbae, lupa bahwa Jung punya masalah dan kesibukan sendiri. Merecoki Sunbae dengan perihal kecil-mungil seperti hak tinggi rasanya sangat tidak pantas.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi berbicara. Pagi harinya, Seol berangkat ke kampus dengan ruah-ruah rasa senang masih bersisa, kemudian dia bertemu dengan Sunbae di akhir jam kuliah, sempat tercengang karena _ada angin apa dia kemari_ , dan Sunbae mengulurkan sebuah tas belanja berisi sepatu hak tinggi. Seol tidak tahu harus bersyukur—siapa sangka mencari pinjaman hak tinggi bisa sesulit memperbaiki suasana hati Asdos Heo saat _badmood_ —atau menangis dan memarahi Sunbae karena seenak perut membelikan dia barang—apalagi itu pasti _mahal —_ tanpa izin.

Lagipula, barang itu mungkin hanya akan terpakai sekali seumur hidup Seol. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati memakai hak tinggi. Kalau bisa malah jangan sampai. Jika Bora tidak memaksa, Seol tidak akan pernah memakai hak tinggi untuk kencan buta, dulu di masa lalu.

"Sebentar," Seol menyadari sesuatu. Gerak tangannya yang hendak menerima tas belanja dari Sunbae terhenti di udara. "Dari mana Sunbae tahu aku _belum_ berhasil mendapat hak tinggi untuk acara besok?"

Sunbae menyunggingkan senyuman sejuta dollar. "Aku menyimpan nomor adikmu."

 _Joon sialan dasar tidak tahu diuntung apa faedahnya memberi tahu Sunbae informasi semacam itu jangan bilang dia disogok Sunbae_ —

"Seol?"

Seol terhenyak. Dia mengangkat muka, mendapati Jung di masa sekarang menatapnya dalam, kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di sana. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak!" Seol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan banyak memakai pemberianmu ini, Sunbae. Maaf, ya."

Jung terdiam sejenak, rautnya berubah muram. "Sejujurnya, aku agak terluka. Aku berjuang membelikanmu sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan."

"U-uuh," kepala Seol terkulai lemas. "Baiklah. Aku harus melakukan apa sebagai gantinya?"

Jung mengeratkan lingkar lengannya pada pinggang Seol, menundukkan wajah untuk menutup perbedaan tinggi badan, hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Seol menahan napas karenanya. Mata Jung serupa bulan sabit ketika dia berkata dengan lembut, juga riang seolah senang berhasil menggoda Seol, "Berjalan dengan benar. Sampai di pesisir. Temani aku melihat matahari terbenam."

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, namun Seol tidak berusaha menarik diri. Jung adalah perpaduan dari _cologne_ yang mengingatkan Seol pada cemara, samar pengharum ruangan, dan jejak dingin suhu mobil. Jung terasa seperti jilidan kertas di atas meja kantor. Jung terasa seperti hari-hari di kampus yang sulit dilupakan. "Aku berjalan dengan benar, Sunbae. Aku hanya butuh _sedikit_ bantuan."

Jung tertawa kecil. Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam hari ini. Tapi, toh, Seol tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar dendang tawa Sunbae. "Iya, iya. Sehabis ini kita tangani lecet-lecetmu dengan benar."

"Hah? Lalu yang di mobil Sunbae tadi itu, apa?"

"Itu hanya pertolongan pertama. Hanya obat-obat darurat yang memang kusimpan di mobil. Nanti, kita mampir klinik."

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Perlu, tentu saja perlu."

"Sunbae sudah membalut kakiku."

"Balutanku amatir."

 _Memang, sih_. "Sunbae berlebihan. Dulu ketika tangan Sunbae cedera karena Sangcheol, Sunbae bahkan ngotot tidak mau ke rumah sakit universitas."

"Tapi akhirnya aku mengobati tanganku, kan? Buktinya waktu itu tanganku diperban."

"Itu keesokan harinya."

"Nah, karena itu, daripada mengulang kesalahan yang sama, lecet-lecetmu lebih baik diobati sesegera mungkin."

"Tidak perlu ke klinik. Dibasuh dan didiamkan sebentar juga kering."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Aku berkata apa-adanya."

Sisa perjalanan itu habis dengan perdebatan tidak penting. Seol bersikeras lecet-lecet karena sepatu bukan masalah besar sampai harus mampir ke klinik. Jung teguh pendirian untuk menangani lecet-lecet Seol di tangan orang terpercaya.

"Kenapa kita harus memperdebatkan hal semacam ini?"

"Seol, kau yang mulai."

"Sunbae membesar-besarkan masalah. Ini bahkan bukan masalah."

"Seharusnya kau kugendong saja dari tadi, supaya tidak ribut terus."

Kalimat terakhir ditanggapi Seol dengan pandangan keki. "Sunbae, aku _sangat sangaaaat_ kuat berjalan. Dipapah begini sudah sangat cukup."

"Kau manis sekali, kautahu?"

Seol tersandung untuk mungkin kesejuta kali dalam hari itu. Dia mendesis, menanti denyutan nyeri di kakinya berhenti. Dicengkeramnya jaket bagian bahu Jung sembari memantapkan posisi berdiri. "Sunbae, ini bukan saat tepat untuk mulai menggombal. Kalau begini, kita bakal baru sampai di pesisir tahun depan."

"Aku tidak menggombal," Jung menggeleng. "Aku berkata apa adanya."

Jung mengangkat lengan Seol pelan-pelan, melepaskan dari bahunya, memastikan Seol berdiri dengan benar sebelum berlutut di depan perempuan itu, punggung menghadap Seol. "Sudahlah, kugendong saja. Ayo, naik."

Seol ragu-ragu. "Tapi—"

"Sesuai perkataanmu, kalau begini, kita bakal baru sampai di pesisir tahun depan."

Kalah oleh bumerang perkataannya sendiri, Seol mengalah. Dia membetulkan letak tas di bahu, sepatu hak tinggi di genggaman, dan memanjat punggung Jung. Ketika Jung menegakkan diri dan mulai melangkah, Seol dibuat sadar betapa lebar dan kokoh punggung Jung, seolah cukup untuk melindunginya dari dunia.

Seol bertanya-tanya kesintingan seperti apa yang merasukinya hingga dapat berpikir demikian. Jika Jung mendengar, hidup Seol rasanya bisa berkurang satu hari saking malunya.

"Sunbae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sengaja memarkir mobilmu jauh-jauh."

"Wah, apa aku ketahuan?"

Seol memukul punggung Jung main-main. "Modusmu terbaca dengan jelas, tahu."

Jung tertawa renyah, seolah Seol adalah anak kecil yang senang diajak jalan-jalan, anak kecil yang ceria karena baru saja diberi permen. Apapun itu, segala tawa Jung terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga Seol.

Seol mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher Jung. Jung menyadari hal itu. Dia menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Kau tidak seberat yang kukira."

"Tentu saja tidak," celetuk Seol. "Aku jarang makan akhir-akhir ini, haha ..."

"Oh ya?" Jung mengangkat alis dengan gestur tidak setuju. "Kau diet?"

Seol menggumamkan banyak keperluan lain lebih menuntut perhatian.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan waktu makan, tahu? Pulang nanti, kita mampir makan yang enak."

Seol mengangguk. "Asal tidak ke klinik, aku ikut."

"Kenapa tidak dua-duanya."

"Sunbae, _kumohon_ , oke?"

Jung melirik dari balik bahu, menemukan Seol menatap balik. Mereka beradu tatap untuk beberapa saat, gigih mempertahankan pendapat, sebelum Jung berpaling duluan. Walau kepala Jung kini menghadap depan, Seol dapat melihat lekuk senyum mengalah di pipi Sunbae. "Oke, oke, kalau itu maumu."

Seol mengeratkan lingkar lengannya lagi. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak perlu, sebenarnya. Dia menoleh sejenak ke balik bahu, mengamati setapak yang telah mereka lalui, lalu mengamati punggung Sunbae lagi. Menoleh ke belakang, lalu bahu Sunbae. Hal itu ia ulangi beberapa kali sampai Jung menyadari Seol terus-menerus grasa-grusu, dan bertanya, "Kaulihat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Satu senyuman cukup untuk membuat Jung menghadap depan lagi.

Punggung Sunbae mengingatkan Seol pada hari-hari yang pernah dia lalui. Hari-hari gelap yang, jika diingat kembali, tidak terasa semenakutkan atau semenjengkelkan dulu. Tidak ada lagi berlari menjauh. Tidak ada lagi punggung membelakangi. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi dingin, lebih-lebih prasangka buruk membuat tertekan. Hari-hari itu berlalu sudah, tertinggal jauh di belakang, terkubur di suatu tempat di masa lalunya. Masa lalu mereka.

Berada di dekat Jung mengingatkan Seol pada bau cemara. Ketika Sunbae meminjamkan punggung dan Seol dapat bebas menyandarkan kening pada tengkuk Sunbae, Seol dapat mencium samar _cologne_ lelaki itu; segar, seperti Sunbae yang selalu Seol kenal.

Lalu, kali ini, dari balik tubuh Sunbae, Seol dapat mencium laut.

Seol mengerjap-ngerjap, sesaat merasa bingung. Sepertinya dia sempat tertidur ... atau tidak? Dia mendongak untuk mencari penjelasan di muka Jung, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti melangkah, sisi wajah Jung disilaukan matahari kemerahan. Hangat. Hangat sekali.

Seol mengusap mata. Dia mengintip ke balik bahu Jung, dan terkesiap memandangi laut, dengan kilau-kilau senja berenang-renang di permukaannya.

Mereka sudah sampai. Entah sejak kapan.

"Punggungku pasti tempat tidur yang enak sekali, ya?" canda Jung. Seol mencerna ucapan barusan selama beberapa detik, sebelum tangannya terangkat otomatis menyentuh tengkuk, kebiasaan setiap kali dia diterpa gugup. Jadi, memang benar, dia sempat ketiduran. "Aku sampai tidak tega membangunkanmu. Apa kita kembali ke mobil saja, supaya kaubisa lanjut tidur?"

"Apa? Tidak!" seru Seol. Dia bergerak-gerak memberi tanda agar Jung menurunkannya. Begitu Jung merunduk cukup rendah, Seol melompat tanpa pikir panjang, mendarat di atas kedua kaki berbalut perban ... sama sekali lupa tragedi kecil yang menimpa sepasang kaki nan malang.

"AUW!"

Tangan Jung sigap menahan bahu Seol, menjaga perempuan itu tidak limbung. Cengkeraman Jung cukup kuat untuk menjaga Seol tetap seimbang, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menyakiti. "Hati-hati."

Tidak banyak orang di pantai, sore itu. Seol mendapati sejumlah orang jauh di kanan-kiri, cukup jauh sehingga Seol tidak dapat mengenali wajah atapun mendengar percakapan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang dua-dua. Sama seperti dia dan Sunbae. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan topi bundar. Beberapa dari mereka membawa kamera. Beberapa dari mereka tengah memotret. Beberapa dari mereka tengah dipotret, sengaja membelakangi laut. Beberapa dari mereka berdiri cukup dekat dengan bibir pantai, kaki mereka kuyup, berikut pipa celana yang layu diterjang anak-anak ombak. Seol juga mendapati banyak dari mereka bersila di atas pasir, duduk tenang menonton semburat jingga. Mungkin banyak dari mereka juga pasangan, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Pemikiran itu mengingatkan Seol pada mimpi indah tempo hari, mimpi yang diinterupsi dering telepon Sunbae. Mungkin mimpi indah itu sedang menjadi nyata.

Seol mengamati pasir tempat ia berpijak. Beberapa langkah di depan, pasirnya berwarna lebih gelap, tanda sudah berkali-kali dicium ombak. Dalam keadaan normal, Seol akan menghampiri tempat di mana ombak dapat menjangkau, meleburkan jemari kakinya dalam sapuan-sapuan yang datang dan pergi itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Membayangkan kulit kakinya yang lecet dan terkelupas ini terkena garam? Tidak, terima kasih.

Selenting angin laut menerpa, mengembuskan poni Seol ke atas. Membuat ia larut, melebur, hampir mengantuk.

Jung tercium seperti cemara, lalu laut, ketika Seol merasakan sepasang lengan Jung merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tubuh Jung begitu besar, jauh melampaui Seol. Satu pelukan Jung sudah dapat menenggelamkan dia. Seperti sekarang. Lengan Jung tidak luput melingkupi lengan Seol, dan dagu lelaki itu ditumpangkan di puncak kepalanya. Praktis mengubur Seol, yang mendadak merasa begitu kecil, dan lebih dari apapun, _dekat_.

Seol dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Jung, bisikan kecil Sunbae tentang matahari yang meleleh di langit, dan jika telinga Seol tidak salah dengar, mungkin Jung juga menggumamkan pujian tentang dirinya. Tentang Seol.

Hanya ada Sunbae, dan aroma laut, yang sepertinya bersumber dari kelepak jaket lelaki itu.

Tapi, tentu saja Sunbae tidak sungguhan tercium seperti laut. Mungkin hanya ilusi Seol semata. Laut akan iri jika Jung merebut apa yang seharusnya milik mereka. Seol tersenyum tanpa sadar, balas berbisik pada desau ombak di hadapan, membiarkan Jung melewatkan ucapannya.

Selenting angin laut menerpa, kali ini lebih kencang, menepikan anak-anak rambut Seol ke sisi wajah. Dia menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian mendengarkan. Percakapan orang-orang tidak mencapai telinganya. Mereka tidak lebih dari siluet di kejauhan. Seol berusaha mencari-cari, mungkin samar pekik riuh pembicaraan, namun dia tidak mendengar apapun.

Seolah dunia mendadak menjadi begitu tenang. Hanya ada tumpahan jingga di langit merah, pasir di bawah kakinya, dan Jung yang memeluknya.

Jung memajukan kepala demi menemukan mata Seol. Seol mendongak, menyadari separuh senja terhalangi oleh kepala Jung, oleh helai-helai rambutnya, dan menyadari bahwa Jung ingin _dia_ menatapnya. "Seol."

"Uh, ya?"

Seol bersumpah, sorot mata Jung kala itu sanggup mengalahkan hangatnya senja yang terbenam. "Selamat hari jadi."

Andai waktu dapat berhenti, Seol harap inilah saatnya.

* * *

a/n: halo! saya kindovvf, jungseol shipper, salam kenal.

... kenapa karakter mereka sulit sekali ditulis toyoongg 8")) maaf atas ke-OOC-an yang bertebaran. fik ini mengambil setting sebelum cerita asli berakhir, di mana jung magang dan seol di tahun terakhir kuliah, waktu dia mulai sibuk-sibuknya nyari pekerjaan juga. ceritanya jung mau ngerayain hari jadi (jangan tanya hari jadi keberapa karena saya juga nggak mikirin itu) dengan ngajakin seol main ke pantai. seol yang gatahan pake hak tinggi murni headcanon saya doang. oh dan fik ini dibuat dengan asumsi matahari tenggelem sekitar jam 6-an yah maklumi saja saya pake waktu lokal *males riset*

fanfiksi ini buat **kak** **rainyrain123** atas jasanya sukses menyeret saya tenggelam di fandom dan kapal yang indah ini. tanpa ybs, saya nggak bakal kenal apa itu cheese in the trap /u\

makasih udah baca.


End file.
